The present invention relates generally to computing and in particular to allocating processing resources between core and graphics processing.
With today's and future computing systems such as desktop computers, mobile computers, portable devices such as phones and audio/video players, and the like, it is desirable to consume less power, regardless of whether or not the device is mobile or otherwise. Accordingly, with many devices that include more than one processing unit such as with a core processing unit (e.g., a core within a processor having one or more processing cores) and a graphics processor, performance budgets may be imposed on the processors (or processing units) to reduce overall power consumption. Unfortunately, such approaches can be inefficient and thus, improved solutions may be desired.